Juice Truck (41397)
Juice Truck is a set released in the winter of 2020. Official Description Let little chefs get in a spin about this easy-to-build LEGO® Friends Juice Truck toy (41397). This set for ages 4+ has a wealth of play starters to keep kids entertained for hours, from whizzing up smoothies to chilling on the beach or playing with dolphin toys. This kids' food truck looks great as a desk display or can be driven around a bedroom to wherever the next shot of fruity fun is needed! First steps into the LEGO universe This LEGO Friends 4+ set is a fun way for preschoolers to learn to build. It includes a special Starter Brick chassis that lets even first-time builders feel the pride of constructing a toy truck all on their own. A guiding hand Includes a simple guide to constructing and playing that helps youngsters understand building steps, and grows their imagination and confidence – it's a great way to introduce kids to LEGO brick construction. Download the LEGO Life app and let kids view this LEGO Friends set in Instructions PLUS. In the various modes they will see their creation really come to life. *Easy-to-build food fun toy that lets little kids explore the joy of making healthy food and drinks. Includes a simple but colorful open-sided truck and a LEGO® beach – all designed especially for little fingers to construct. *This Juice Truck (41397) includes a beach scene as well as LEGO® Friends Emma and Andrea mini-dolls, and 2 dolphin figures. 4+ sets help kids learn to develop their construction confidence through simple building steps. *4+ sets get kids building quickly. They include Starter Bricks that speed up the build and help kids hone early construction skills. With this simple building toy, kids add bricks to the chassis, then they’re ready to roll! *This kids’ food truck toy makes an ideal LEGO® gift for preschoolers and young kids who have little brick-building experience. They can use it to interact with characters they recognize from the LEGO Friends TV series. *This toy playset will give preschoolers a manageable yet satisfying construction challenge. It measures just over 5” (14cm) long, so kids will be proud to display this neat little toy truck in their room. *No batteries are needed to power this food truck playset, just an eagerness to get on the road and start selling smoothies to Heartlake City with LEGO® Friends Emma! *Break down barriers to building with the LEGO® Life app. Download it to access Instructions PLUS. Scan in this playset's code and use the various viewing modes to help kids watch their creation come to life! *Let your budding builder spend time with the girls from Heartlake City, a place where kids can embark on a world of adventure with their best friends by their side. *Since 1958, LEGO® toys have met the highest industry standards plus The LEGO Group’s own quality criteria, which ensures they are consistent, compatible and connect and pull apart easily every time. *LEGO® bricks and pieces are tested to extremes to guarantee every building set for kids meets the highest global safety and quality standards.er’s LEGO Friends toy playset meets the highest global safety and quality standards. Gallery 41397-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41397 alt2.jpg|Emma serving Andrea. 41397 alt3.jpg|The easy construction of the set. 41397_alt4.JPG|Emma surfing with the dolphins. 41397 alt5.JPG|The contents of the set. 41397 alt6.JPG|A parent and child playing with the set. 41397 alt7.JPG| 41397BOXBACK.jpg|Back of the box. Category:Sets Category:4+ Sets Category:2020 Sets Category:Winter 2020 Wave Category:Andrea Sets Category:Emma Sets